Forbidden Love
by Phoenixlords
Summary: A young teen mermaid has found her self in a rather sticky situation, she has disobeyed her mother the queen, and now has to deal with some rather... Welcomed people. Will she be able to survive on the land and love the human lifeguard? The only thing is why does the queen hates humans and why will she unleash the tides against them.


Chapter 1

The claxon whining of the alarms startled me as I ran, my legs burning and aching with effort. I had to get away from the soldiers who abducted me. "The queen is going to be so pissed at me," I huffed through me gills as I ran. My scaly skin, starting to dry for being out of water for so long, my scales shimmered slightly as the moonlight played off of it. I knew I wasn't suppose to go up to the land where surface dwellers live, but I couldn't help myself. The queen had declared we were to avoid the surface dwellers and their world, but I was just to curious. Now I'm going to pay the price for disobeying the rule. To make matters worse, in the two days since I emerged from the depths to walk among them, I fell in love... With a human. Who could blame me though? He is such an amazing specimen. His broad chest and strong arms were to perfect to ignore. He was an exceptional swimmer, feeling as comfortable in the water as he was on land. His jab was protecting people who ventured out into the water for recreation: a life guard, I think they call it. Rain, refreshing and wet, suddenly spilled from the skies and poured over me, soaking my drying scales and the thin silk dress stretched over my body. At once, I felt both rejuvenated and oddly exposed, as the sheer material clung to me like another layer of skin. Crap, this isn't good, if anyone sees me like this... They would think i'm doing something dirty. My long blue hair blew in the strong wind and the rain continued to splash upon my body.

"She's over there!" A guard voice boomed out over the sound of thunder and rain. My legs continued to move forward as I made my escape. A few seconds later my ears picked up a new sound. A loud boom, and barking. Never in my life have I ever heared things like that before. Turning my head around I noticed seven four legged animals chasing me. Their eyes were narrowed, teeth shinning in the light, their long legs supported their bodies, and their ears were down. Hard to believe these things are called what was the word again? My head ached with pain. To make matters worse... I stopped right on the edge of the rocky cliff. Should I jump and land onto the rocky ocean? What stupid question my home is the ocean and not a human can breath and survive underwater. Turning around all seven beasts surround me. My only escape was to jump off of the cliff. My hand clutched my reckless the cool metal chain felt nice on my hands. After about twenty seconds the soldiers caught up. This is it... My life hasn't even been a good one. For one, I have disobeyed the mermaid queens orders, my life is probably be taken away from me. What should I do? "Okay lady... Were going to take you back. Now, we can take you back to the easy way or the hard way! Which one would you choose? Choose carefully fish!" Their guns were on me and their beasts were on me. All I wanted was to see the human world through my own eyes, Experience the nice air on my face, find true love. But no, these people had to kidnap me. "I won't, I won't go back to that rotten place. Never, I rather die then go back to that rotten place!" " So be it!" They aimed their guns at me but they didn't shoot. "Last chance, make sure your answer is what you really want!" In my heart I never wanted to be shot, I just wanted to be in the arms of that hot life guard on the beach. The pressure was on and the weight on my shoulders. The pain in my legs and head wasn't helping at all with the situation. In my head all that echoed in there was that voice of my lovers voice. Suddenly, the image in my head showed someone killing him and everyone else who lived in the ocean and land. Trying to get a closer look at this thing, the only things I could figure out was... He's male, strong like an ox, and covered in black darkness. Moving around the figure to see what on earth was in front of him. The body of my lover layed on the ground covered in blood. Oh my god... Cuts, bruises, black eyed, and a giant pool of blood. My heart told me he was dead even though this wasn't real. The shadowy figures voice sent chills chills down my spin. "There, now that he is finally gone! She'll be in so much dispair to which my revenge can finally be complete!" My heart sank to my stomach. Revenge? who is this person, and what did I do to deserve this? My chest started to hurt and my head began to spin. No... NO...NOOOOOOOO! I yelled into the thunder storm.


End file.
